Washing the Dishes
by bakablonde
Summary: One day, a simple task leads to...things not so simple. Just read and see! Mirielle and Kirika. From Kirika's POV, told in present tense. UPDATE 52605 It's FINISHED! Now on to the sequel, ECLIPSE.
1. Default Chapter

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

"The new table looks nice." I say, settling myself in with a sigh. It's so good to be home, after two weeks in the hotel, and the week before that in Spain recovering from our wounds. Being on painkillers, the time flew by quickly, but in other ways it seems I've been gone from here forever.  
"It's a lot sturdier than the last one. We don't have to eat on the pool table anymore." Mirielle states proudly. She's been here every day for the last two weeks, getting the place cleaned up, refurnishing. We have a new sofa, a new pool table, new plants and bookshelves. It all looks good. I wanted to come with her but she was firm in her command that I rest.  
"After all, I need you in top form to make our first tea there." she'd quipped, looking at me sternly, but her eyes were smiling. So I spent my days healing, drawing, and weaning off the pills. I looked forward to her nightly reports on the apartment progress. I never heard her talk so much before, and it was something I looked forward to every day.

Now here we sit, our first tea together back at home. It's been a long day, getting settled back in, and I'm tired. We sip our tea in grateful silence. I wonder if she will become more quiet now that we're back home- I hope not. These last few weeks I've felt closer to her than ever before. She drains the last of her tea, pushes back her chair and gets up from the table.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to change" she tosses back over her shoulder "and then come do the dishes."  
"I should do that." I fight a yawn as I speak. I hate getting tired so easily. "You made lunch and dinner."  
"And I made a mess…" she turns, putting her hands on her hips with great authority. "…which I am going to clean up, while you get ready for bed."  
I sigh, because I am too tired to argue the point. I gather up the teacups and place them in the sink with the other dishes. At least our teacups survived. I would have hated to get new ones.  
I start to leave the kitchen when she appears in her favorite nightshirt, the oversized one with the rolled up sleeves. She brushes past me and I lean against the door, watching her. I realize how much I've missed the sight of her, just as she is now, busily filling the sink with suds. A few weeks ago, at the Manor, I never would have thought this was possible. But here I am. Suddenly I feel tears in my eyes, and find myself stumbling towards her. My arms go around her waist, and my tears sink into her back.  
"Kirika?" she tenses, alarmed.  
"It's okay." I choke out.  
"What's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" her voice is concerned, and she goes to turn off the water. I free a hand and stop her.  
"Don't." I beg her. "Just stay like this. Please." I mouth the words into her shirt, but she understands me. After a moment, she turns the water back on, and my hand returns to her belly. She feels so warm and good.  
"I'm happy. So happy to be home." I breathe into her.  
"Hmph." comes a non-committal grunt as she begins to scrub the dishes.  
She works silently, and I become aware of her muscles moving as she reaches to put each dish in the drainer, and relish each movement. It's all new, this feel of her body moving against mine. I sigh and hold her more tightly.  
"So this makes you happy, hmmm?" she asks, putting the last dish in the drainer.  
"Yes." I answer, wishing we had more dishes.  
"Well I hate to make you unhappy, but I need to dry these and put them away. Go on to bed, okay?" she says, not bothering to look at me. She gives my hands a quick squeeze that makes my heart jump funny. I try to squeeze back but she puts my hands down.  
"Let go, Kirika." she says softly.  
"Mirielle-"  
"Go to bed." she says firmly this time, and I leave, knowing she means it.

Page 2


	2. Page Two

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 2_

It's so good to sleep in your own bed. When I wake up in the morning, she is already up. She's always gotten up first. I'm not exactly an early morning person, more so since I was shot. I still take a pill at night to help the pain, but I feel so good this morning I don't think I want to take any more.  
Breakfast sits on the table; she's at the computer, so I go to eat quietly, not wanting to bother her. When I'm done, I put the dishes in the sink and start to turn on the water.  
"Leave those for later." she says from behind me. "We have a meeting today with Anton."  
"Anton?" I remember him, vaguely. Dark hair and always smiling.  
"My police informant. I've been talking about a job with him."  
"Job?" I shudder. I don't want to kill any more. I don't want to touch another gun.  
"Not that sort of job. A …dull one. That pays squat, but is legal." she practically pouts at the last part, bringing a smile to my face.  
Suddenly there's a knock at the door, causing us both to frown. Mirielle reaches under the pool table out of habit as I go to the door.  
"Who is it?" I ask, feeling nervous.  
"Mirielle, darling, do open up! It's Anton, your favorite officer!" booms a cheery voice. Mirielle rolls her eyes and nods for me to open the door. I do, and am immediately engulfed in a large embrace.  
"There you- oh! So sorry, little one!" he steps back, grinning. "Didn't mean to squash you. "  
"I thought we were going to meet at the café." Mirielle remarks, her frown not entirely gone.  
"Ah yes, but it would have been awkward to give you this." He steps forward, taking a grand flourish and a bow, then produces a large red bouquet of roses from behind his back.  
"Oh." Mirielle says, her mouth dropping open in surprise. He quickly strides over to her and bends down, his mouth aiming for hers. Just as quickly, a snapping sound echoes over the room as she slaps him.  
I can't help but laugh, mostly from relief, as he staggers back.  
"Always worth a try." he smiles, rubbing his cheek. Mirielle gets up from the table as if nothing has happened, and heads toward the kitchen.  
"I'm going to get a vase." she says to no one in particular.   
I stand next to Anton, and we both watch her leave the room. Anton sighs.  
"Love's a rough thing, little bit." he ruffles my hair with his hand.  
"You- you're in love with Mirielle?" I gasp out, and he puts a finger on my lips, shushing me. He bends down and whispers in my ear.  
"Ah, I'm in love with that ass, little bit, and I'll do most anything to get it." he winks and I try not to show the flood of emotions coming over me.  
"Her…ass?" I whisper back. It seems funny, to be talking about Mirielle's ass, but in another way, I like it.  
"The best I've ever seen. Take a look yourself sometime. Ah, you're so lucky, little one, to be her flatmate- you get to see that ass every day!" he squeezes the top of my head for emphasis and I yelp.  
"What are you doing to her?" Mirielle appears back in the room, looking like she's ready to throw the vase at Anton.  
"Nothing." I say, rubbing my head.  
"We were discussing your lovely ass." Anton arches his eyebrows suggestively in her direction.  
"Kirika!" she gasps, staring at me.  
"Not me, Mirielle! " I stammer out, suddenly embarrassed. "He started it!"  
She puts her hands on her hips, pursing her lips. Anton opens his mouth to speak but she points at him, silencing him.  
"Don't you even say that I'm beautiful when I'm angry, Anton. I know your lines."  
"Why Mirielle, I was just going to suggest we leave for lunch." he replies smoothly.  
"Meet us downstairs then. Oh, and thanks for the flowers." she waves at him dismissively, and he turns to me, shrugs, and heads out the door.  
She retrieves her purse, and checks it for her gun.  
"Do you like him, Mirielle?" I venture out the question.  
"What? That womanizer?" she snaps her purse shut. "Don't be ridiculous, Kirika." She stops suddenly, and a strange look crosses her face.  
"Do you like him?" she stares at me. I can't even believe she just asked me that question. The look on my face must answer her, as she gives a little laugh and shakes her head.  
"Good. Come on, let's see what Mr. Womanizer has lined up for us."

"At least it's legal." I try to console her as we sit at the table having our last tea of the night.  
She snorts. "From top –notch assassin…. to doing this…stupid self defense class…" she growls out.  
"We're helping people."  
"It pays more to kill them." she retorts, and I can't help but smile. So Mirielle. She plays with the sleeves of her nightshirt, frowning, before she gets up and takes our empty cups.  
I watch her from the doorway, and am filled again with the urge to hold her. I walk up behind her and encircle her waist.  
"Again?" she says in surprise, but makes no move to stop me.  
"Yes."  
"This makes you happy, huh?"  
"Yes."  
"How silly." she mutters, and sets about her work. With a happy sigh I let my face rest against her back, and my body relax into hers, enjoying her motion. The soft rocking of her working body is like a living lullaby, and I feel like I could not find a better place to sleep in the whole world other than where I am at this moment.  
"Are you falling asleep back there?"  
"Uh?" I am startled back to earth.  
"You're drooling on me." she says, but I can tell from the sound of her voice she's smiling.  
"Sorry…" I murmur, not wanting to move.  
"Silly. Go to bed, Kirika." she says in that soft tone that makes my heart flutter.

Page 3


	3. Page Three

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 3_

Two weeks have passed, possibly the happiest two weeks of my life. I'm her partner in the classes, much to Anton's dismay- I can't help but smile as I watch him look on. And at night- I've never looked forward to our evening tea as much as I do now. Because afterwards, Mirielle when does the dishes- I get to hold her. She's right, it's silly. But it's the best thing in the world. I don't drool on her anymore, now that I'm off the pain pills and not so tired. It's funny, now I get this weird surge of energy when I hold her, and even though she's right there, I want her to be closer. It doesn't make sense but I find her on my mind, and on my drawing paper, sketch after sketch, as I sit at the park. Suddenly I have a thought, a bold thought, dare I ask her?

"Pose for you?" her voice is full of disbelief.  
I nod, trying to get up my courage for the real question. We're in the kitchen, and I'm almost finished with the tea. I pour out a cup for each of us.  
"Nude." I try to say as calmly as possible, handing her the cup.  
"What!" she exclaims, mouth open in absolute shock.  
"Please." I choke out, unable to form any sort of logical argument. Her open mouth snaps shut and she whirls about, storming out of the kitchen.  
I follow her, head down, and sit at the table in uncomfortable silence. How dare I- to be so selfish, to ask such a thing? All I know is I want to be closer, to know her, and drawing her, drawing her exposed, somehow excites me. I suppose I'm so awful to even think it. Maybe she will never speak to me again. I feel like crying. I feel her looking at me, but can't face her. I don't want to see that glare- the one she used to give me, that hurt so much. To think that I brought this on myself…I put my hands over my face, distraught. Please don't look at me like that, Mirielle. I can't take it. Once again, I am some sort of freak.  
She gets up from the table, tea untouched, and goes back into the kitchen. She bangs around in the kitchen, and I hear several cupboard doors slam.  
I try hard not to let the tears out, but a few get by and I wipe them off. I hear her coming back out and suddenly a wine bottle slams onto the table. Wordless, she pours a glass for herself, and I remove my hands, watching her from the corner of my eye. She takes a few sips, ignoring me.  
"Drink your tea before it gets cold." she snaps at me.  
I gulp and nod. She gets up and brings back a magazine and flips through it. We sip in silence. I steal a few looks her way, relieved to see that she's no longer furious. I guess I can live with the cold treatment for a while.  
I finish my tea sadly, suspecting that I won't be able to hold her tonight. I sigh and push back the chair to get up.  
"Are you finished?" she asks coolly.  
"Yes. Um, you don't want your tea?" I venture softly, grateful she's even speaking to me.  
"Then go get your sketchbook." she states quietly, turning another page. I freeze in disbelief. Is this real? Did I just hear her say-  
"Are you going to draw me or not?" she smacks the magazine shut, looking at me.  
"Yes!" I squeak out, feeling a nervous wave run over my body.  
It's all I can do to remain calm as I rummage through my stuff, getting ready. A pencil stabs my hand, and instead of grimacing, I smile. I'm awake. This is real.

"Okay." I pant out, returning to the table. She's opened the magazine again and is still sitting down. A sudden fear that she's changed her mind shoots through me. I stand behind her, waiting, my anxiety building.  
"Will anyone see these drawings?"  
"What? "  
"Promise me no one will see them." she still makes no move to leave the table.  
"Of course not. I would never do that." I say softly. I know they will be precious to me, like gold. I won't share them with anyone.  
She stands, and puts her hands on the chair, not facing me.  
"You know I've never done anything like this before." she almost sounds nervous. "So…I'm just going to take my top off and see how it goes."  
She's more talking to herself than me at this point, so I just grunt in agreement. I stand mesmerized behind her, watching her carefully remove her shirt, and giving a tug to the back of her bra, loosening it and twisting it to her front. She deposits it on the table, and picks up her glass of wine.  
"Standing by the window ok?" she asks, and walks away before I answer. I set my stuff down on the table next to her clothes. All of a sudden I'm almost afraid to look at her. I situate myself in the chair, ready my pad, and look up.  
"Mirielle…" I whisper. You are so beautiful, Mirielle. I find my eyes dropping to your bare breasts and I suddenly get a shiver down my spine.  
"What is it?" she crosses her arms defensively. She takes another sip from her glass. "I can't believe I'm doing this for you. What would my parents think?"  
"That you're the most beautiful model in the world." I blurt out, and I see a strange look cross her face.  
"I'm sorry." I stammer out again, suddenly not knowing what to say. There's an awkward silence on my part, then she breaks into a smile. "I'll bet you say that to all your models."  
"You're the only model for me." I answer quietly, and I feel the color creep into my cheeks.  
"Really…I hope no one can see through these shutters." she murmurs, cracking one open and looking out.  
"Um, Mirielle?"  
"Yes?" she closes the shutter and takes another sip, looking at me.  
"Can you hold still?"  
"Bossy." she huffs, but is smiling. "Anything else?"  
"Put your arms down." I say softly, and am surprised to see her blush slightly. She licks her lips a little, then slowly drops her arms. Her eyes close and she clenches her glass.  
"I feel so naked." her whisper is so low I almost don't hear it. I begin to draw, mesmerized by each line of her body.  
"You're beautiful, Mirielle." I whisper back to her. I don't know whether or not she hears me, her eyes stay shut. I take this chance to really look at her, to admire her now in a way I never have before. A small prayer escapes my lips.  
"Don't ever let this moment end..."

Page 4


	4. Page Four

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 4_

"I can't help it. Finish it another time." she yawns and stretches. "I don't know how anyone can stay still like that for long."  
"I think that's why they pay them." I smile. I've drawn her down to her waistline, with a sketch-out to her knees. It's good enough for now.  
"Can I see?" she comes over, swinging her empty glass. I turn the pad in my lap so she can get a look. She leans over and I feel very warm as her bare skin is so close to mine.  
"Hmmm….not bad. Maybe we can finish it sometime." she plays with her hair, looping it over her ear.  
"I'd like that." I'm having a hard time breathing, with her so near. I want to look at her, but at the same time, am afraid. Afraid of this overwhelming feeling in my body, and of not being able to control it. What is wrong with me?  
"I'll do the dishes, Miss Artiste." she straightens up, and turns back to the table, reaching for her top.  
"Don't." somehow my hand is on her wrist. She turns and looks at me, frowning. I swallow hard, trying to think of what to say.  
"You're not really going to draw me doing the dishes, are you?"  
"Unh." I grunt, glad she's found words for me. She rolls her eyes at me and shakes her head. Bending over the table, she scoops up our cups, carrying them into the kitchen.  
In the kitchen I cannot help but stare at her bare back, watching her muscles glide from every movement as she fills the sink and sets her work area in order. I set my tablet down and move over to her as she busily scrubs a pot.  
"Kirika!" she gasps out my name as my arms go around her. She freezes for a moment, but I hold still with her, barely allowing myself to breathe. Slowly she resumes her work. I begin to breathe again. This new sensation is almost too much for me to take in. The skin on her belly, so soft and smooth under my hands. She's so soft, everywhere my skin touches hers…I lay my cheek on her back, dragging my face slowly across her skin. I reach the hollow of her spine and without even thinking, turn and press my lips into her.  
There's a loud splash and suddenly I'm stumbling back, water in my eyes, as she whirls about. Through the blur in my eyes I see something heading for my face but before my hands can go up, a sharp sting cracks across my left cheek.  
"Get out!" she yells at me. I wipe my eyes, and see her standing in front of me, water dripping from her upraised arm. She's holding a spatula. Did she really hit me with that thing?  
"Get out now!" she brandishes the spatula at me. I back up, grab my tablet and run from the room, my face stinging with pain, my eyes stinging with tears. What have I just done?

Page 5


	5. Page Five

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 5_

The morning sun is too bright, and I lay still as I feel her get up out of bed. I blink my eyes and bring my hand up to my sore cheek. Everything hurts today. My eyes, from lack of sleep. My cheek, from a kitchen spatula. My heart, from Mirielle. Mirielle, who is getting dressed quietly in the corner of the room. I steal a glance her way, watching her strip off her nightshirt. She turns and looks at me, eyes narrowed, and I close my eyes.  
"I'm going shopping." she announces. "Then over to the range for some practice."  
I keep my eyes closed. I can't look at her right now, it hurts.  
"Why don't you go to the park today? It's beautiful out." she suggests lightly, as if nothing had ever happened.  
I keep my eyes closed and nod. I want to get away from here, from her. I hear her slip her shoes on, then it's quiet. She gives a loud sigh.  
"Kirika…I'm sorry I hit you."  
I open my eyes, but she's gone.

The park is full of people, all enjoying the day. I lay on the hill, my tablet forming a tent over my face. I don't feel like drawing. I keep seeing her from last night, how wild she looked, with her arm raised, suds trailing off her elbow onto the floor. How wild, and how beautiful. I sigh. I have no idea what to do.  
"Still hiding in the darkness, on such a day as this?" a deep voice asks. I sit up in alarm, rubbing my eyes from the sudden intrusion of light. I squint from the sun as I try to figure out the identity of the speaker. It's an older gentleman, in a suit. He has a refined but cordial air about him, and his hair is graying.  
"I thought you were no longer Noir." he smiles at me. For some reason I don't feel threatened. I look at his elaborate cane, and suddenly remember him from the Manor. I can't remember his name but I know he belongs to Soldats.  
"I'm not. What do you want?" I am too tired to care, really. If he wants to kill me, fine. At least my misery will end.  
"Just checking in on what the _former_ Noir is doing with her time."  
"Nothing." I get up and face him. I know we've been watched since the Manor, but no one has approached us. I see him frown as he looks at my swollen cheek.  
"No assignments?"  
I shake my head.  
"Then what happened to your face?" he looks at me with a look that seems genuinely concerned.  
"Mirielle."  
"What!" he exclaims, his head jerking in surprise. "She…she hit you?"  
"With a spatula." I sheepishly confess. That's right, the former Noir was taken by surprise with a spatula. Go ahead and laugh.  
He snorts, then recomposes himself.  
"May I ask _why_ she would attack you with a spatula?"  
I hang my head. Suddenly I notice that my tablet is open on the grass, with my sketch of Mirielle, half-naked, exposed to the world. I hear his gentle laugh as I drop to my knees and hastily close the book.  
"Ah….a lovers quarrel, perhaps?"  
I stand back up, book under my arm. I have no idea what to say. My lover?  
He gestures to a nearby bench. "My apologies, but my knees are weak and won't permit me to sit on the grass. Perhaps you would care to talk over there?" he puts his hand on my shoulder. It feels strange, to be touched by someone who doesn't want to hurt me. Somehow I feel calmer, and we walk to the bench together.

Page 6


	6. Page Six

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 6_

"Where have you been?" she asks me, obviously annoyed. "I went by the park and didn't see you."  
"I went and got these for you." I hand her a small iris bouquet.  
"Oh…" her mouth opens and the word barely escapes. I blush a little as she takes them from my hand.  
_Flirting_. I remember what he said. He's older, he must know these things. I do feel better after talking to him. He asked me to call him Uncle. I told him I would think about it. It would be nice to have an Uncle, even if it's one that might kill you one day. Or one you might kill, as Mirielle had killed hers...  
"Kirika, thank you." she says softly, breaking into my train of thought. I watch her take the flowers into the kitchen, and hear her rummaging about for a vase. I breathe a sigh of relief.  
Uncle said he was glad I was involved with my "Mirielle project" as he called it- it meant Soldats had less to worry about Noir. I find I'm glad too, and feel myself smiling.  
"Mirielle darling, do open up! It's Anton!" a voice booms from outside the door, followed by knocking.  
I go to the door, shaking my head. Anton…  
"There- oh hello, little bit! "he gives me an enthusiastic hug. "Ready to go to the carnival?"  
"Carnival?"  
"We're going to the carnival this evening. It will be fun." Mirielle comes back into the room, smiling. She sets the vase on the table.  
"Well now, what's this? Another bloke giving you flowers?" Anton walks over to the table and picks up the vase, eyebrows arched. "Do I have competition?"  
"Kirika gave those to me." Mirielle says evenly. I watch his puzzled expression as she goes past him to get her purse. "Let's go, shall we?"

Page 7


	7. Page Seven

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 7_

I don't like rides. After the third one, my stomach feels terrible. I stand in misery as I watch Mirielle and Anton get on the ride again. I can't stand to twirl like that one more time.  
By the time they get off the ride, some of my nausea has passed. Mirielle's hair is quite messy, but for once she doesn't appear to care. Anton has a huge grin on his face. I feel my chest tighten as I watch him lift her up out of the car and swing her around to the ground. Why did she just let him do that?  
"You still look miserable, little bit." Anton smiles as they get closer. "Let's find a vendor to get you a spot of tea, eh?"  
"Do you want to go lay down in the car?" Mirielle asks me. I shake my head. I don't want to leave her alone with him.  
"Righty-o then. Up you go, little bit." Anton squats and motions for me to get on his back. I look at Mirielle and she nods, so I climb on. For the second time today, I am touched by someone who wants to help me. Anton is very warm, it's like getting a huge hug. My legs go over his arms and I lean my head on his shoulder. Even though he annoys me, it's hard to not like him.  
"Lead the way, lovely lady." Anton says to Mirielle.  
"I think there's a place down here, on the left." she starts off, brow wrinkled in thought. We follow her, and I feel myself relax as Anton lumbers along. He feels very different from holding Mirielle. Very large, and not soft. The strange urges I get with Mirielle, I don't feel right now. It just feels comfortable.  
"Ah, what a lovely view." he whispers conspiratorially to me. I lift my head, and follow his gaze to Mirielle, walking ahead of us. I plop my chin on his shoulder.  
"Are you looking at her…her ass again?" I whisper back.  
"Of course, little one. One of these days, I'll do more than just look at it." He winks his eye at me. I resist the urge to strangle my hands around his neck. I think I'm jealous, or maybe I'm just crazy. I try to think of something else besides Mirielle, but curiosity gets the best of me.  
"Um, have you kissed Mirielle?" I ask him. If he says yes, it will be easy to kill him now.  
"Well I've tried, but as you've seen, I just get a cracker for it. Kind of like the one you've got on your face. Did you try it too?"  
"Sort of."  
"Same result?"  
"Spatula." I sigh. He makes a small choking sound and I know he's trying not to laugh.  
"Jumped her in the galley then? Never thought of trying that one. Maybe next time you should catch her in the loo."  
The thought of catching her in the loo makes us both chuckle, and he spins in a circle.  
"To the loo!" he shouts, grinning.  
"Anton! What are you doing to her! She's sick!" Mirielle angrily puts her hands on hips, looking at us.  
"I feel better." I do, really, although I could have done without the spin we just had.  
"Well the drinks are here." she points to the stand. "I'm going to the…" she makes a face at Anton "…to the_ loo_ myself, so get one for me. I'll be back."  
We watch her go, then Anton helps me down.  
"Little one, I've got a plan that might get us a kiss from her. Do you want in on it with me?"  
I nod my head. He gives me a smile, and we shake hands.

Page 8


	8. Page Eight

WASHING THE DISHES (Mirielle/Kirika)

_Page 8_

Anton hands me another stuffed animal over his shoulder. I wedge it down into my pocket. My sweatshirt is getting full and quite lumpy.  
"I don't think I have room for another one."  
"Then I guess we should go play another game then!" he booms out cheerily. It's been fun watching them both try their luck at various games. Mirielle was shocked when I returned to Anton's back, but said nothing. She's been looking at us though, I can see it from the corner of my eye. I don't care what she thinks right now, I can't remember ever having this much fun. I've never been to a carnival. Or if I have, those memories are gone. But I promise myself that I will always remember this night.  
We stop in front of another booth. "This is the one." Anton whispers to me, and I slide down off his back.  
"Mirielle darling – let's have a go at this one!" he grabs Mirielle's hand and leads her in. I follow them, looking at the game. Fake guns with water for ammo. It seems silly, but then games are silly, I've learned. That's why people like them.  
"Looks easy." she says, looking at the target holes.  
"Well then, we've got a wager for you."  
"A wager…a bet?" she frowns.  
"Here's the deal." he tries to drape his arm over her shoulders, but she backs away, eyebrows arched. "All three of us play. If you win, we buy you a round of ammo for the range. If either of us win, you have to give the winner a kiss."  
"What!" she gasps aloud, sending us both backwards, hands protectively to our faces.  
"I wasn't going to smack anyone." She pauses. "Yet." She gives me a stern look, and I feel like hiding behind Anton.  
"What sort of ideas are you putting into her head? Kirika, you can't be serious."  
"I want to play." I say, finding my voice. "Please, Mirielle."  
"Absolutely ridiculous idea." she huffs. "Not that it matters- I've been at the range every day. I could use the extra rounds."  
"Last call!" the man behind the counter calls out, and we settle ourselves on the stools. The bell sounds, and I start to spray out the stream, but it's a lot harder than it looks; in a short time, the bell clangs again, and young boy with glasses jumps and down with joy. Mirielle looks up from her stool and shrugs.  
"Double or nothing!" Anton stands up, digging in his pocket for more euros.  
"Silly, both of you." she snaps, then readies her water gun again. The bell clangs but this time I'm used to how the water moves. I stare straight ahead, concentrating only on the target in front of me. The bell clangs again, and Anton slaps me on the back.  
"Quite a show little bit! You should come to the range with us. I'll show you how to use a real gun!"  
Mirielle starts to laugh, and Anton looks puzzled. I pick from the round of stuffed creatures that the man shoves at me. A little white seal with big eyes. I wish they had a cat, but I don't see one.  
"Here." I hand it to Mirielle, who looks surprised, but takes it.  
"And now don't you owe the winner something?" Anton teases, poking at Mirielle's ribs. She swats him away with the seal.  
"I'm most certainly not kissing anyone in this crowd. I have some sort of decency, you know. Unlike _other_ people." she looks pointedly at Anton.  
"Well I think we should call it a night and go back to the car then. You can pay up your part of the bet there. Coming up, little bit?" Anton squats down and pats his back for me. I nod and climb on, ignoring the look that Mirielle gives me.  
Eventually the crowds thin out, and I take one last look back at all the lights and happy people. The walk to the car is quiet, except for occasional remarks about where Anton has parked. We traverse up and down rows until he gives a shout and points.

I feel nervous as I slide to the ground. I look sideways at her, and am relieved to see she looks just as worried as I do.  
Suddenly she leans in and pecks me quickly on the lips, so quickly that I barely feel it.  
"Well then that's over with". she says brightly, relief in her voice. She turns toward the car door but Anton blocks it, frowning.  
"Good thing that bet was _double_ or nothing, because that was the poorest excuse for a kiss I ever did see. That poor girl's never been kissed before and you go about and give her such a peck? Or is it that you're out of practice _yourself_?"  
Mirielle's mouth drops open, and she glares at Anton.  
"That wasn't my first." I blurt out without thinking. They stop staring at each other, and turn to stare at me.  
"Oh, some lucky bloke stole one at school then, eh?" Anton ruffles the top of my hair.  
"Who?" Mirielle's hands are on her hips, and her eyes are narrowed. I step back, hitting my backside against the car. "_Who_, Kirika?"  
"No- no one." I stutter. I can't face the look in her eyes and I drop my head down.  
"That artist? I told you not to get involved with him, didn't I?"  
I nod my head, hoping that will end the matter. I feel her hand under my chin and my face being lifted up. I don't want to see that angry look in her eyes, so I keep mine closed.  
Then she's kissing me, her lips firmly, angrily, pressing into mine. Even though it's in anger, it feels so wonderful that I find my mouth moving against hers. This, this is the something closer I wanted. Too soon she pulls back from me and without a word, opens the door to the front seat of the car, gets in and slams it shut.  
"And with that, off we go." Anton mumbles in a daze. I climb into the back seat and stare out of the window. I hear them talking up front, but my own thoughts tune them out. I've never felt like this in my life. I feel excited, angry, and…wet. I look down at my lap and wiggle my legs together. This has never happened to me before, but I know it's from kissing Mirielle. I steal a look at her, the back of her hair softly glowing in reflection of the city lamps. Looking at her, I only know one thing: I must find a way to kiss Mirielle Bouquet again.

Page 9


	9. Page Nine

"Want a snack, or is your stomach still queasy from the rides?" she asks, dropping her purse onto the pool table.  
"Just tea." I'm not hungry, not now.  
She makes a clucking sound, then motions for me to sit at the table. "I'll make the tea, since you don't feel well."  
I sit down, but have so much energy I can't hold still. It bothers me that she acts as if nothing happened. I get up and go into the kitchen, and see that she has an apple, a pear and a block of cheese on the counter. I go up behind her and slide my arms around her. She pulls open the drawer next to us, and pulls out a knife.  
"Mirielle…" I start, but falter. What can I say to her, and should I say anything at all?  
"So who was it?" her voice cuts into my thoughts. "You never told me."  
My body gets a chill. I don't want to talk about Chloe. I want to forget the manor, forget the look on Chloe's face, forget what I have done.  
"Mirielle…I can't…"  
"It was _her_, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" her tone is as sharp as the knife she's using on the cheese. Without warning she jerks her hand out to the wall, grabs the cutting board and slams it down on the counter, making me jump. I swallow hard, but she says nothing else, and begins to cut the fruit.  
"So what else did you two do?" the knife keeps cutting with slow, deliberate precision. "Hmmm?" she scoops the apples onto a plate. "You must have done something to pass the time there." Her voice is measured and even, but I can feel the tension in her body. I let go of her and step back. The teapot whistles, and she reaches over and snaps off the burner. She holds onto the counter and sighs.  
"Every time I think there's nothing else you can do to hurt me…" she whispers, her voice choking. My eyes widen and I step back further. The pain in her voice, so much like the pain in Chloe's voice….I cannot be here. I cannot take this pain, I cannot take causing any more pain.  
"I'm sorry Mirielle. I'm so sorry." I choke out, and stumble out of the kitchen.

I run out the door, and take the steps down two at a time. I feel the stuffed animals flying out of my pockets but I don't care. I burst through the door into the cool night, seeking some sort of relief. The cold air is like a slap to my face, and I lean against the wall, panting. I have to do something. I have to…suddenly I remember a piece of paper wadded into my pocket. I run down the block to the pay phone and dial the number. After a few rings, my prayers are answered.  
"Uncle? It's Kirika." I try and catch my breath. "Can I talk to you?"

The apartment is dark as I quietly open the door. It's after one in the morning. Uncle gave me money for a taxi home, after we had finished talking. I gave him the last stuffed animal I had left, and he seemed very pleased. I feel much better now too, although part of me is afraid. Afraid of what will happen next, but knowing I can't go back now.  
I make my way to our bed, but it's empty. A sudden fear the Mirielle may have left engulfs me, and I quickly run back out into the rest of the apartment, looking for her. I pass by an empty wine bottle on the table, but no Mirielle. Finally I see her kneeling on the veranda outside, her head bent down. Her nightshirt waffles slightly in the wind, but she remains motionless as I go stand next to her.  
I look down and see her gun in her right hand, with the silencer in place. Her other hand holds a small white object that after a moment, I realize is the baby seal I gave her from the carnival. Seeing her holding it makes me feel like crying, for some silly reason.  
"You came back." her voice is flat and dull, as if she's lost all emotion. She lays her gun down and pushes it towards me. "You do it then."  
"Mirielle?"  
"You do it. Noir, you do it. Send me back with my parents." her voice is so low, I can barely hear her. "You should be the one to do it."  
I feel myself shaking, as if I've never been colder in my life.  
"No." it barely comes out, I'm shaking so much.  
"Why not? You took everything else. What's one more life." she pushes the gun so that it touches my foot. "Finish it."  
I put my foot over the gun, dragging it away from us both. I'm shaking so hard that the gun wobbles, grating over the concrete.  
"I can't. I can't …Mirielle, I love you." my voice is thin and shaking, but I've said it. I hear her sob and her head goes lower, then her fist hits the ground.  
"No." her weak voice almost blends in with the wind. "Don't. Don't, Kirika…"  
I squat down next to her, wanting to touch her, but afraid. I put my mouth close to her ear.  
"I love you Mirielle. I do." I let the wind take my words to her.  
She crawls back on all fours and presses into the corner grate of the veranda, crying. I want to hold her, but something tells me not to touch her when she's cornered like this. I stand back up and go back into the apartment.  
I get dressed for bed, silent tears rolling down my face. She's right. I've taken everything. I took her family, and because of me, she took her uncle's life. I lay back on the bed, flat on my back, and look up at the ceiling, thinking.  
"Take care of her." I can see her mother's face, hear her voice once again in the darkness.  
"I want to…I really want to." I whisper back. "More than anything. But how?"


	10. Page Ten

The way the sun is in my eyes, I can tell I've slept longer than usual. I lay still for a moment, re-living the night before. I get up and wander out into the living room, looking for Mirielle. She's not at the computer. I turn and see her curled up on the sofa, her back to me. I'm amazed to see her sleep so late. She looks to be in a deep sleep as I watch her side rise and fall with each breath. Last night must have really drained her. I know what it did to me….suddenly my stomach growls loudly and I back away from her and head into the kitchen.

I've made breakfast; not as good as she does, but for once I'm the first one up, and I'm hungry. I set the table for the both of us. It smells good- I didn't burn anything, not even the toast. I go back to the sofa. She's turned and is now facing me. I squat down so my face is even with hers. I notice a lump in her hair and realize she's still got that little seal I gave her. I try to gently disengage it but her eyes flutter open and she gives me a curious look.  
"There's… a seal in your hair."  
Her eyes widen. "Oh…" she whispers, more to herself than me. She crinkles her nose and sniffs.  
"Did you… cook something?" her voice is stronger now.  
"I made us breakfast." I can't help but smile proudly.  
"Smells good." she observes quietly. Her voice sounds a little hoarse today, maybe from her crying last night.  
"Come eat." I stand up and hold out my hand to her. She looks at my hand for a moment, then slowly reaches out and lets me wrap my hand around hers. I help pull her up and we walk over to the table together. I find myself wanting to skip for joy. She knows I love her- and we are still here. Holding hands- or at least I'm holding hers. I let go of her so she can sit down.  
"Mmmm… I might need some coffee this morning." she yawns her thought out loud.  
"I'll get it." I jump up. Her hand reaches out and grabs my arm.  
"You don't have to wait on me because… because of how you feel." her tone is anxious and her last words seem to take extra effort.  
I look at her. She stares back at me, waiting.  
"Maybe I _want_ to wait on you…because of how I feel." I say quietly. I'm not going to deny it, not anymore.  
She looks at me a moment longer, then her hand and her head drop down.  
"Don't go spoiling me, Kirika." she says in a tone that makes my heart jump funny again.  
"Impossible." I look down at her.  
"I really do have a seal stuck in my hair, don't I?" she murmurs out loud, playing with the knot of hair on her shoulder.  
I smile all the way into the kitchen. _Take care of her._  
"I will, one day at a time."

"How's the ice cream?" Uncle asks. He scoops out another spoonful of his cup and I watch the sprinkles roll down and escape onto his suit. Somehow, at this moment, he doesn't seem like Soldats at all. He really feels like an uncle.  
"Hrmph." I nod my head, my mouth full of crunchy cone. Due to my oversleeping this morning, I was almost late to meet him today. I told him about the events of last night and he declared that an ice cream was in order.  
We sit in comfortable silence, finishing our treats.  
"You know what you were saying earlier about being not able to undo what has been done?" he asks, wiping off his mouth with a napkin.  
I nod my head, my mouth still full. He reaches inside his suit and pulls out his wallet. He flips through it slowly until he finds something.  
"We all have our moments of regret, Kirika." he says gravely, handing me a picture. I shove the last of the cone in my mouth and wipe my hands on my shorts before taking it.  
My eyes widen. It's a picture of a girl who resembles me. She looks about the same age. The picture must be old though, I can see it's a little faded and worn.  
"That was my daughter." I hear his voice in my ear, answering the question for me. He straightens up and looks into the distance.  
"She came home and said she needed a new pair of running shoes for school. I told her she needed to wait till after dinner to get them."  
He pauses for a moment.  
"She was so mad at me that she wouldn't speak to me at all during dinner. Not one word." I see his hand tighten around his cane.  
"Then she left. I never saw her again." he sighs deeply. "She was killed in a car accident on the way home with her new shoes."  
"Uncle…"  
"I still have those shoes in the box." he reaches and takes the picture from me.  
"I'm sorry." I put my hand over his and can feel his hand holding the cane very tightly, as if he's holding onto that moment itself.  
"I can never take back that moment, Kirika, any more than you can take back yours. There is no atonement; only forgiveness."  
"Forgiveness…"  
His hand on the cane moves a bit, and takes mine. It feels very warm and strong. I give a deep sigh.  
"You were no more than a tool, a machine then. Machines can kill- but we cannot build a machine capable of courage, of forgiveness…or of love."  
We sit for a moment, as I let this thought sink in.  
"She's already forgiven you. She came to the manor for you, Kirika."  
She _had_ come- and I'd never really thought to ask her why. Was it love that brought her there?  
"But the hardest part remains. You need to forgive yourself, and she needs to do the same."  
"Mirielle? Forgive herself for what?" I cannot imagine Mirielle feels guilty for the lives she's taken. It seems not to bother her at all.  
He clears his throat again before speaking.  
"I've watched Mirielle for a long time. All her life was focused on one thing: training her skills so that some day she would find the one who killed her family, and avenge them. But the tables have turned; my, how they've turned."  
I stare at him. I think I know what he's going to say.  
"It- dishonors her family if she loves me?" All of a sudden I remember her from last night, pushing the gun at me. _You do it…you should be the one to do it. Send me back with my family_.  
"Killing is the easy way out." Uncle says, looking at me as if he can read my thoughts. He takes his hand from mine and pulls up his sleeve, checking the time.  
"I have an appointment." he says apologetically, and groans as he stands. I stand with him, and he looks down at me and ruffles my hair.  
"I will never have another daughter." he plays with my hair for a moment. "But I do enjoy the chance to have a niece."  
"Thank you…Uncle."  
His hand goes down my face and he pulls my chin up.  
"Don't take the easy way out, Kirika."


	11. Page Eleven

I find a note on the table. Evidently Mireille has finished her "spa day" as she likes to call it, and gone somewhere else. I pick it up and take it with me into the bathroom.  
_Kirika,  
I've finished my spa and am going to the range this afternoon.  
Thanks for breakfast. When I get back I'm going to make you dinner.  
M_

_PS- Please never run away like you did last night. That really upset me.  
If you really feel about me like you say you do, never do that again._

There is a scribble underneath that she's crossed out, then just written her initial again. Finishing up in the bathroom, I take the note over to the window and hold it up to the light. I can't make it out, so I fold the note and place it in my pocket. The late afternoon sun is very red and gold, with the gold colors reminding me of Mireille's hair. I open the window as wide as it will go, letting in the last of the day. I look at the shutter swinging in the breeze next to me, and think back to when I'd gotten Mireille to pose for me. I remember what she'd said as she had taken off her top. _I can't believe I'm doing this. What would my parents think?_  
"They would just want you to be happy, Mireille." I stick my face outside the window, sniffing in the fresh air. "I think...they would want _us_ to be happy."  
The back of my shoulder itches, and I lean back lazily into the shutter, using it to my advantage. I straighten up at attention as I see Anton's car pull up below. There's no mistaking it; it's very new and flashy. They must have gone shooting at the range together. A small twinge of jealousy runs through me and I grip the shutter tighter as Mireille doesn't get out of the car. What is she doing in there?  
Finally I see her exit the car, laughing. She runs around to the driver's side and Anton rolls down the window. She leans in and kisses him._ Kisses_ him. My stomach turns and I gasp for breath. I see her turn away and he's grabbing her arm, pulling her back to him. She leans in and pinches his nose, then swats at him. He lets go and she goes bounding into our building.  
I sink down onto the floor, shaking. How could she? How could she do this?

"Kirika?" she switches on the light as she enters the apartment. "Are you here?"  
I don't answer. I feel like I want to throw up- I'm so angry, and so sad- all at the same time. I hear her moving about, and finally I hear a gasp as she spots me on the floor against the wall.  
"Kirika!" she runs over to me. Her hands touch my shoulders but I grab her hands and throw them away from me.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"Kirika! What's gotten into you?"  
"What's gotten into _you_? Kissing Anton like that!"  
I hear her slam the shutters above my head.  
"It was just a silly bet! Kirika- it was the first and last time, I swear!"  
I don't answer. She's got no right, she has no right…  
"I was just feeling sorry for him, he said you got one and he didn't. Kirika…"  
She drops down to me but I swat her away again. She straightens back up.  
"At least it was just one kiss- who knows what _you_ did with Chloe!"  
My leg reaches out to kick her but she jumps aside, landing on all fours. She gets up, retrieves her purse, and gives me a glaring look. She gets up and begins to walk away.  
"Maybe next time I'll do more than kiss him. Maybe next time I'll _fuck_ him like he really wants me to." she sneers over her shoulder at me. I lunge to my feet. I run towards her, past the pool table, leaning in to rip the gun out from underneath it. She turns and draws her gun from her purse as I land heavily on top of her. The familiar clicks sound across the room as we point our weapons at each other. Mine is directly on her forehead; hers is at my left temple. I'm panting, shaking, and barely able to see her through the blurred tears in my eyes.  
Something- some _thing_ won't let me pull the trigger. I look down at her. She's got tears in her eyes too.  
"This is how it should end, isn't it?" she whispers up at me.  
My brain is racing, my heart is racing, I can feel the blood pounding through my head like a hammer.  
"Let's count to three together." Her voice seems like it's far away, in a dream. I feel the metal press harder into my head.  
"One."  
_Killing…_  
"Two."  
_…is the easy way out._  
I drop my gun and grab her face in my hands, kissing her hard, so hard it almost hurts my mouth. I hear her gun go off and something crashes to the floor. Her arms go around me and her hands are in my hair, pulling it, pulling me, rolling me onto my back. Her lips wrestle the anger out of mine as we move together, the energy of anger melting between us as we press into each other. She's kissing my cheeks, my eyelashes, my entire face. I can feel tears when her face touches mine; she's crying. She stops and buries her face into my shoulder. I can feel her body shaking now, and hold her as tightly as I can. I can sense, I can feel the battle that she's fighting.  
"Your parents….would just want you to be happy now, Mireille." I whisper to her. She doesn't answer me, but the way her body moves, as if trying to cling to mine, tells me she's heard me. I let her cry, feeling her body relax bit by bit as I stroke my hands over her. I listen to her breathing, and the slow tick of the clock on the living room wall. A car passes by now and then; just when I begin to wonder if she's fallen asleep, she moves and kisses me lightly on my ear.  
"Make some tea for us?"  
_Us._  
I grunt in agreement. She gives my ear another kiss "Going to take a quick shower." She moves to get up slowly, and I'm hesitant to release her.  
"Wonder what I shot earlier?" she muses as she finally gets up, stretching.  
I look around as she makes her way to the bathroom. It seems the print over the bookcase has suffered an injury; I pick it up off the floor and brush the broken glass to one side with my shoe. I set it on the bookshelf and notice some copies of the papers from the book. One of the lines catches my attention.

_While the sin itself never fades away  
Love too, shall never disappear_

From now on, I will live with both.


	12. Page 12

_Page 12_

"Oh my, it's a little stronger than usual." She coughs after her first sip.  
"Sorry- I just wanted to try something different." I say."Is it too much?"  
"No." She smiles at me. "It's just fine."  
We both take another sip. I can't stop looking at her. She came out of the shower and right to the table; now she sits in front of me, wearing only her towel. Her bare shoulders seem to gleam under the light and I watch her bones move as she raises her cup.  
"You're staring at me."  
"Sorry." I can't help it.  
"What are you thinking?" She looks at me and arches an eyebrow. I feel myself blushing and look down at my tea.  
"So…what did I break earlier?" She turns her head and looks. "Did you find it?"  
"The print over the bookshelf."  
"Hmmm. I wonder if the museum still carries it." she muses quietly, sipping her tea.  
I find myself staring at her again. I look down when she looks at me, swirling the last of my tea in the cup.  
"We are such fools." she shakes her head.  
Fools? For some reason, this makes me angry. I do not want to be called a fool for loving Mireille.  
"Finished?" her voice interrupts my thought. I nod and she stands and gathers up our cups. _Foolish_. I am not a fool. A fool could not have lived through the trials that I have faced, that we have faced.  
"I'm going to do the dishes then." she walks toward the kitchen and stops in the doorway.  
"Not coming with me?" her voice sounds surprised.  
"We're not fools." I blurt out angrily.  
She sighs. She doesn't turn to look at me, and I refuse to get up from my chair.  
"Then what are we…_Noir_?"  
I think for a moment. All I am, all I want to be, is with Mireille.  
"No. We are…Mireille and Kirika. Just Mireille and Kirika, living our lives together."  
"Together…" her voice is so low, I can barely hear her. Her head goes down and she seems to freeze for a moment. Then I hear her shuffling the cups, moving her upper body. Her head jerks up and her towel falls to the floor.  
"Then let's do the dishes together, Kirika." her voice is soft and has a tone to it that makes my stomach tighten. She glances over her shoulder at me, giving me a look I've never seen before, but one that I _feel_, that makes my breath quicken. She disappears into the kitchen. I get up slowly, feeling as if I'm in some sort of dream.  
I grip the doorway as I see her standing naked in front of the sink. The same sort of dizziness and surges of energy I got the night she posed for me are now crackling through my body. I feel clumsy as I move forward, arms outstretched, and I cautiously wrap myself around her. She makes no sound, offers no resistance; her invitation is real, as real as the blood rushing through my body, causing my skin to flush. I lay my burning cheek on the cool smoothness of her back. Instead of soothing me, it only serves to increase the urgent energy I'm feeling. I step back and quickly strip off my shirt, tossing it onto the floor. I encircle her again and press myself into her. She gasps out loud and I feel her body tense, then relax as I slowly move against her, reveling in the feel of her skin on mine.  
My lips touch her back cautiously, the memory of my last attempt still on my mind. She smells wonderful, and I'm breathing her in, kissing her into my very presence of being, moving freely now, trailing down her side and around to her front. She backs up a little, giving me room. I run my tongue slowly under her breast, feeling the weight of her on my mouth. I open my mouth and take her in, surprised to feel a hardness under the tip of my tongue- everywhere else she has been so soft. My teeth test this hardness and I hear her yelp, then soapy hands are in my hair and she's pulling my head up.  
"Sorry." I gasp out. She leans in and kisses me, pressing my back painfully into the counter. I feel her hands tighten in my hair, so tight I feel tears in my eyes. She pulls my head back again and looks at me.  
"If you ever leave me, I will hunt you down and kill you. I swear."  
"That day…will never happen." I answer her softly. "I swear."  
She releases her grip, and pushes my mouth back down to her breast.  
"Let's get back to work then." her voice sounds playful. Her body seems to envelop mine as her arms go back to the dishes. I sink into her, my love, my life; before Mireille…there were no memories, other than of death; no accomplishments other than of sin; I cherish this love, I deserve this love- and I will claim it, all of it, with lips and teeth and tongue, claim it as my own.


	13. Page 13

_Page 13_

The ringing escalates and Mireille clambers sleepily over top of me, accidentally squashing my breast with her elbow.  
"Ow…."  
"Sorry. What time is it?" she mutters, grabbing her cell phone.  
"Hello? Oh, Anton! What? That's impossible! It's only-" she holds the phone away from her to read its clock. Her mouth drops open in surprise.  
"Um, we … lost track of time. We were so busy!" she nods her head vigorously and I break out in a smile.  
"Doing? Well…..we were…washing the dishes."  
I snort and roll over as she swats me.  
"Well…we had let them pile up for a long time…you know how that is. You just have a whole lot to do at once." Her body is shaking as she tries not to laugh.  
"What? Ok, wait." She hands the phone to me. "He wants to talk to you."  
I take a deep breath to compose myself, and take the phone from her.  
"Hello Anton." I try to sound calm, or however one sounds when doing dishes.  
"Little bit, you're not in the kitchen, are you?" his voice is teasing. _How does he know_?  
"Not really." I bite my lip, not sure what to say. I can feel Mireille watching me.  
"So just tell me one thing- how is she?"  
"Mireille is an excellent dishwasher." I reply, and hand the phone back to her. I can hear him laughing, and the pillow slamming into my face tells me I've probably said the wrong thing, but I don't care. I've never been happier, in my life, than I am with Mireille, washing the dishes.

Please look to the sequel, _Eclipse_, for more Mireille and Kirika


End file.
